Descubrimientos en Navidad
by Drarina 1737
Summary: Harry y Draco, del Departamento de Aurores, son enviados de misión al País Vasco, en España. Mientras descubren la magia del lugar, un descubrimiento familiar de Draco lo pone en el punto de mira de una gran institución. ¿Qué pasará? No Slash.


Disclaimer: Harry y Draco pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Las leyendas y personajes mitológicos no me pertenecen, pero la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberlo creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"_

**Navidad redescubierta**

—No puedo creer que nos hayan mandado de misión a otro país el 23 de diciembre y durante tres días.

—A nadie le hace gracia, Harry.

—Por cierto, Draco, ¿no te emociona? Vas a pasar la navidad conmigo.

Potter rio, divertido, y esquivó la mano de su compañero, dirigida a su nuca.

—Si el Departamento de Aurores considera que esto es lo suficientemente importante, deberías hacerles caso, Harry —tras dos años de trabajo juntos, Draco ya se había acostumbrado a los arranques rebeldes del niño-que-vivió.

— ¿Mandarnos a firmar el Tratado de las Sirenas del norte de España en Navidad? A mí me parece más un castigo por Dublín

—En ese caso lo tenemos merecido, así que cierra la boca. En cualquier caso ya estamos aquí. País Vasco, España. Ten —Le pasó un botecito de poción roja—. Traduce el español para nosotros. Y hay que esperar aquí hasta que nuestros contactos lleguen.

Se sentaron en una roca en el claro en el que estaban y, tras diez minutos, oyeron unas voces que sonaban cada vez más cerca. Aguzaron el oído, pero lo que hablaban no esa español. Sonaba muy marcado, con muchas eses y cas, y era muy rápido.

—_Maite, ez da hemen. _(Maite, no es aquí)

—_Isil ezazu, Aingeru. _(Cállate, Aingeru)

Cuando la pareja llegó al claro, Harry y Draco ya tenían las varitas bien agarradas dentro de sus bolsillos, pero no hicieron falta.

La mujer tenía el cabello oscuro, en una melena corta que apenas le rozaba el hombro. Su rostro afilado y sus ojos oscuros le daban un aspecto misterioso. Él tenía el pelo negro, pero no como el de Harry, sino más opaco y muy corto. Sus ojos eran también negros. Ambos tenían la piel algo bronceada y vestían ropa de colores brillantes muy suelta.

— ¿Sois Harry y Draco? —Aunque habló en castellano, sus erres se marcaron de una manera extraña.

—Sí, ¿Maite y Aingeru? — El castellano de Harry sonaba tan perfecto que parecía antinatural.

—Claro. Vamos, os llevaremos al albergue para que podáis descansar. Mañana tendremos que andar.

— ¿No iremos en traslador? —preguntó Draco

—Ah, no se lo han contado… —El chico, Aingeru, se rio por lo bajo.

— ¿Contarnos qué?

—A mí sí… Verás Draco, es que eres un pijo, y Shacklebolt piensa que debes acostumbrarte al trabajo de campo, pero de campo de verdad, así que nos ha mandado a esta misión y en nuestro rango de acción no hay posibilidad de Aparición o trasladores, excepto el claro al que llegamos —Harry sonrió de manera culpable, tratando de mermar el enfado de su compañero. Draco gruñó.

—Maldeciré a Shacklebolt cuando volvamos.

—No lo harás.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy tu superior y te lo mando y porque tiene razón.

Draco volvió a gruñir y apretó el paso.

— ¿Es siempre así? —Maite lo señaló con el dedo, acusadora.

—Te acabas acostumbrando —Harry se encogió de hombros.

Llegaron a una casona de piedra con un letrero tallado en madera: _"Bidaiarien etxea"_.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó Harry

—"La casa de los viajeros".

— ¿Cenaremos pronto?

— ¿Ya? Pero si son las siete y media. ¿A qué hora tenéis costumbre de cenar, en Inglaterra?

—En torno a las ocho.

Maite los miró como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

— ¿Y os vais de farra a las nueve o qué? Subid al segundo piso, tercera puerta a la derecha, esta es la llave. Luego podéis bajar a la sala. —Señaló una puerta grande de madera gruesa— Aingeru y yo estaremos ahí.

La habitación tenía un aspecto rústico y acogedor, como el resto del albergue. No se encontraron a nadie más cuando bajaron, ni tampoco al entrar a la sala. Era un espacio circular, con paredes de piedra y vigas de madera que tenía una chimenea enorme calentándolo. Una alfombra gruesa tapizaba el suelo y los sillones eran blandos y suaves, de cuero marrón. Un cuadro de una hermosa mujer rubia* adaptado a la pared circular (presumiblemente con magia) era el único adorno artístico de la pared. El resto eran ropas, escobas (que podían ser viejas antepasadas de las Barredoras de Fred y George, así de antiguas eran), _txapelas**_ y girasoles secos*** que parecían tener un motivo por el que estar colgadas de la pared. Maite y Aingeru ya estaban allí, sentados cómodamente en uno de los sillones él, y ella en el suelo frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Quién es la mujer? —preguntó Draco, señalando con la cabeza al cuadro. Maite fijó su mirada en el lienzo, como si no hubiera pasado años mirándolo, y respondió.

—Mari, que habita en todas partes, la que es la montaña y nos protegió con sus dos hijas y nos bendijo, la que decide el clima, que si se halla en Amboto, lloverá, si está en Aloña habrá sequía y si va a Supelegor las cosechas serán favorables, la que nos protegió de Gaueko, ella es la mujer que fue traicionada, la que se llevó el diablo y volvió por su pueblo. Mari es nuestra diosa —Aingeru pasó por alto el despliegue de solemnidad de Maite y contestó a su vez.

—Es la diosa pagana precristiana del País Vasco. Antes se extendía hasta Navarra y parte de Francia. En Vizcaya, existe un monte del que se dice que es la figura de Mari dormida****.

»Las leyendas cuentan que en los tiempos en los que siempre había oscuridad, el pueblo le pidió a Mari protección, y ella puso a su servicio a _Eguzki (sol)_, su primera hija, y así se creó el día. Pero las noches todavía eran oscuras y Mari dio a su segunda hija, _Ilargi (luna)_. No daba tanta luz, así que la noche aún era peligrosa. Mari dijo que todos los que colocaran un _eguzkilore (girasol) _seco en su puerta estarían protegidos con su bendición, ya que todas las criaturas deberían pararse a contar los granos, y el día les sorprendería sin acabar su tarea.

»Cuentan que vive en cuevas, y que cada siete años cambia de morada, y se le puede ver en su carro de fuego en el cielo. Se dice que de su posición depende el clima. _Gaueko_ (de la noche), el dios de la destrucción está siempre en guerra con ella. Todas las leyendas sobre su origen hablan de una traición, alguien cercano que deseó que el diablo se la llevara y el diablo apareció y se la llevó.

Draco y Harry escuchaban fascinados, y Maite, viendo su interés, les preguntó si querrían saber más sobre la mitología local. Ambos asintieron, terriblemente curiosos, y Maite y Aingeru parecieron contentos de poder contar las leyendas de su tierra.

—Las siervas y ayudantes de Mari eran las _sorginak (brujas)_, los primeros indicios mágicos en esta zona. Se reunían cada viernes en _akelarres_, que es una palabra que deriva de _aker_, macho cabrío y _larre_, prado. Celebraban rituales mágicos y eróticos, y se decía que adoraban al diablo en forma de macho de cabra con orgías y rituales mágicos. Eran, en realidad curanderas, y fueron condenadas a la hoguera por cientos a manos de la Inquisición.

»En Zugarramurdi, una muchacha comunicó al abad que había visto un _akelarre _y él pidió a las implicadas que se arrepintieran. Sin embargo, el tema llegó a oídos de la Inquisición, en Logroño. Ellos detuvieron a veintinueve personas, de las cuales seis murieron en prisión o en el viaje y nueve más fueron condenadas a la hoguera. Las cuevas donde se dio la supuesta reunión aún se pueden visitar.

— ¿Qué hay de las sirenas? —perguntó Harry, curioso.

— ¿Sirenas? Aquí no hay sirenas, solo _lamias_. Supongo que pueden ser confundidas con sirenas, pero no lo son. En la costa o los ríos tienen aleta, pero sino tienen pies de patos, pájaros, cabras…Tienen belleza sobrenatural, y peinan su cabello con peines de oro. Viven de las mentiras, es decir, antiguamente cobraban los impuestos que los labradores se guardaban, así que defienden la honestidad por encima de todas las cosas. Se las solía relacionar con los _mairuak_, sus compañeros, que junto a ellas construían dólmenes y crómlech. Y, como supongo que sabéis, seducen con la voz.

— ¿Hay criaturas del bosque?

—Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría del territorio vasco es bosque…

— ¡Claro que sí! Los más importantes eran los _jentilak (gentiles, paganos)_, de los que se decía que tenían fuerza sobrehumana y lanzaban piedras de un lugar a otro. Se extinguieron cuando una vez vieron una luz en el cielo, y como no sabían que significaba, preguntaron al más sabio de entre ellos que les dijo: _"Esa luz anuncia la llegada de Kixmi (Cristo), es el fin de nuestra raza." _Luego todos ellos corrieron a esconderse bajo tierra.

»Sin embargo, uno se salvó, convirtiéndose al cristianismo. Se llamaba _Olentzero_, y es quien lleva los regalos a los niños buenos vascos el día de Navidad, un carbonero rechoncho y medio borracho que tiene un saco lleno de carbón para los niños malos.

—También está _Basajaun (señor del bosque)_. Era un hombre cubierto de pelo, que parecía peligroso, pero era bueno. Silbaba y gritaba para avisar a los pastores cuando lobos y tormentas se acercaban, y cobraba un trozo de pan —explicó Maite, contenta.

—No todos eran tan buenos, sin embargo. _Tartalo_ era un cíclope que comía hombres, y los detectaba con un anillo que tenía, que gritaba _"¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!"_. Dicen que le venció un chico que se cortó el dedo y lo lanzó a un pozo… ¿Qué estás mirando, Draco?

El joven se había levantado, y se fijaba en una figura grabada en la madera de la chimenea. Parecía una cruz con cuatro cabezas gruesas girando hacia la derecha.

—El _lauburu_… —La figura parecía resplandecer con una luz azulada, y Maite y Aingeru tenían pinta de estar alucinando.

— ¿Estás viendo eso, _ángel_?

—No había pasado en siglos… —contestó Aingeru

Se levantó y cuadró los hombros, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que imponía. Calculó que podía tener cerca de tres años más que ellos y era alto, fuerte, de mandíbula cuadrada y facciones serias. Se acercó a Draco en dos grandes zancadas, tomándolo de la barbilla con una mano brusca.

— ¿Cómo te apellidas, chico? —Draco no se dejó intimidar, frunciendo el ceño, pero respondió

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. —Aingeru pareció confuso, miró a Maite, y ella susurró:

—Francés. Quizás…

—No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo —Se pasó una mano por el rostro, como agotado, y se dejó caer sin ninguna gracia sobre el sofá.

—El origen de tu familia, Draco —exigió Maite, aparentemente más tranquila que Aingeru.

—Sur de Francia. De allí a Normandía, y luego a Inglaterra —contestó Draco, confuso.

— ¿Alguien me va a explicar qué demonios sucede? —preguntó Harry.

—Sucede que tu amigo tiene raíces vascas, al parecer.

— ¿Raíces vascas? _¿Draco? _—Harry pensó que si tenía que decir quién de entre sus amigos era de raíces vascas, el último habría sido Draco. El joven era delicado, con manos suaves de dedos finos, que de alguna manera conseguía mantener sin durezas a pesar de su trabajo. El cabello rubio platino parecía seda fina y suave. Sus rasgos eran delicados, casi femeninos, la nariz recta, los labios rosados y finos, y sus ojos grises, con vetas azules parecían más de origen francés. Draco parecía igual de extrañado que él ante la noticia.

—Ese símbolo del grabado, es un _lauburu***** (cuatro cabezas)_ es un símbolo típico vasco que, si gira hacia la derecha significa vida y si gira hacia la izquierda muerte. Esa figura es mágica, solo detecta a personas por cuyas venas corra sangre de las tierras vascas originales. Hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía un vasco que no fuera francés o español, por eso es tan impresionante.

—Bueno, ¿y eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó Draco, reponiéndose rápidamente.

—Que si eres de origen vasco y vives fuera de Francia o España, huiste por algo. O de algo —dedujo Harry, comprendiendo al fin.

—O de alguien —añadió Maite, con precaución.

— ¿Algún secreto de familia que quieras contar, Draco? —preguntó Aingeru, aunque tenía pinta de saberlo ya.

—No… yo…—Draco titubeó un momento antes de dejarse caer en otro sillón, con mucha elegancia— Veelas. Todos en la familia Malfoy han sido veelas. Se pensó que la herencia desaparecería con el tiempo, disolviéndose entre muchas familias, pero persistía. Por eso me enfado con tanta facilidad. Al principio, las transformaciones eran completas, pero se fue desvirtuando hasta llegar a la actualidad. No puedo transformarme, pero conservo el poder de seducción, los rasgos suaves, cabello y ojos claros, irritabilidad…También tendemos a ser…promiscuos, hasta encontrar a nuestra pareja, bisexualidad, etcétera…Por eso la mentalidad sobre la pureza de sangre.

Maite y Aingeru se miraron con entendimiento antes de que ella susurrara:

—Las veelas… provienen de la unión entre una _lamia_ y un_ mairua_, Draco…se les perseguía tanto o más que a las brujas, por eso huisteis.

—Por eso la mayoría de las veelas tienen origen francés.

—Quietos. Parad. Por. Favor. ¿_Draco_ _Malfoy_ es un semiveela? —Harry, que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, decidió intervenir antes de que le dijeran que Hermione era una Black o algo igual de perturbador.

—Sí, Potter. Entiéndelo. Asúmelo. Supéralo.

— ¿Y se supone que es un secreto?

—Lo es

— ¿Por qué lo cuentas, entonces?

—Aingeru ya lo sabía. Maite lo sospechaba. ¿Para qué ocultárselo a un amigo? —Draco acabó con una sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo más, pero Harry lo dejó pasar.

_Hey! ¿Qué tal? ¿muy mal? Estuve a punto de retirarme del reto varias veces, así que espero que esto no sea tan horrible como a mí me lo parece. Sí, tiene continuación. Bueno, la tendrá, si veo que gusta. Pero para eso necesito reviews, para saber si queréis que continúe. En ese caso no sería un fic muy largo, cinco capítulos como, mucho._

***Mari: **El cuadro es este: http(:/) (/)17br

****Txapela: **Un gorro típico vasco: http(:/) (/)17bq

*****Eguzkilore:** Girasol: http(:/) (/)17bk

******Amboto: **La figura del rostro de la diosa: http(:/) (/)17bn

*******Lauburu: **http(:/) (/)17bw

Quitar los paréntesis.


End file.
